Saku
by uchihagumi
Summary: -Por favor… Basta…- ya no puedo detenerme y se lo hago saber moviendo mi cabeza de un lado a otro –por… favor- Logro sentir como sujeta con más fuerza la camisa. Me inclino, quedo frente a frente con él y lo único que puedo hacer es susurrarle: -¿Por qué no imaginas que esto nunca ocurrió? AU, DEISASO


**Hey! Gracias por estar aquí, espero que os guste esta nueva idea :) que se me ocurrio mientras escuchaba una linda ****canción, se llama: Saku de Dir en Grey; si, ya se que así es el titulo de la historia :)**

**Como ya saben, los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p>Algunas personas escuchan su propia voz interior con toda claridad y actúan de acuerdo a esa voz. Esta clase de gente... enloquece o se convierte en leyenda.<p>

-Anónimo.

* * *

><p>-¿Te pasa a ti también que si no hubieras conocido a una persona, tu vida sería totalmente distinta?<p>

Sombrías habitaciones, en donde vivo espantosos insomnios y donde el único testigo es el profundo silencio de la noche. Ahí, en uno de esos tétricos lugares me escondía de aquellos monstruos; ahí, esos lugares en el cuales dejaba de ser el atormentado, el decepcionado, el infructuoso, en donde dejaba de aferrarme a los secos y tristes recuerdos. Las piedras de los corredores son demasiado húmedas y llenas de un olor fétido, como si miles de cuerpos en avanzado estado de descomposición estuvieran en ellas.

Todas las mañanas quisiera despertar con amnesia, y olvidar todas las estúpidas pequeñas cosas que he hecho.

No recuerdo mi nombre, es lo primero que se te olvida cuando estás aquí. No hay espejos, así que no sé que como soy actualmente, podría decir que mi cabello ha crecido. He conocido a varios amigos, cada uno goza de su propia verdad, se encierra en su propia mentira y se pierde en su propia locura. Todos teníamos una historia, todos teníamos un propósito y ahora todos esperamos la muerte, algunos de diferentes formas.

¡Recuerdo a la miserable persona por la que estoy aquí! Siempre tan amable, dulce, responsable…

¡Maldito hipócrita!

¡El mundo está lleno de monstruos con rostros amigables!

* * *

><p>Es tan lindo cuando duerme sobre mi pecho. Acaricio sus rojos cabellos y me deleito tocando la suave piel de su espalda, bajo lentamente hasta llegar a su cadera, me detengo y por fin llego a firme trasero. Se despierta, parece que ha sentido mi toque, aunque no dice nada y se dedica a hacer círculos imaginarios en mi pecho.<p>

No aguanto más y lo giro para que su espalda quede sobre el colchón y yo encima de él. Me rodea con sus piernas y brazos; es tan cálida la sensación de nuestros cuerpos juntos. Acerco mi rostro al suyo y de un momento a otro ya nos estamos besando, un beso muy intenso, pero al último solo nuestras lenguas se tocan. Bajo por su cuello repartiendo pequeños besos, creo que eso lo desespero más, porque no tardo en reclamarme:

-Mierda… métemela ya- amo cuando deja a un lado su elegante y cordial lenguaje.

No lo hago esperar más y lo penetro, nuestros cuerpos son obligados a tomar un mismo ritmo, uno muy delicioso y placentero. Sus manos recorren mi espalda, encaja sus uñas en ella cuando toco ese punto que lo vuelve loco; pero todo en la vida siempre tiene un límite, después de varios minutos ambos nos venimos. Tratamos de regular nuestras respiraciones; me coloco aun lado y en ese momento él se levanta con algo de dificultad, se mete al baño y cierra la puerta con un golpe seco que retumba en la habitación.

Raro es que primero estemos bien y que de un segundo a otro me ignore, supongo que de eso se trata el amor; le abres tu corazón a una persona dándole a entender que puede dañarlo con cada acción, porque te vuelves vulnerable a él. Cada uno de nosotros elegimos una persona para que nos dañe, yo he elegido a Sasori. Se debe elegir bien con quien quieres joderte la vida.

Una vez vi un documental de insectos sobre la mantis religiosa; la hembra siempre se comerá al macho –principalmente su cabeza- cuando tienen _relaciones_, me pregunto: si Sasori y yo fuéramos esos insectos ¿Quién se comería a quién? No tengo tiempo para pensar en cosas tan triviales.

Veo el techo de la habitación y escucho como la puerta del baño se abre, puedo ver al amor de mi vida con su ropa puesta, tiene que ir a trabajar y yo tengo que quedarme en casa. Así son todos los días, es la rutina diaria.

Se acerca y me da un beso en los labios, eso significa "volveré" -ese es el significado que yo le he dado-. Me revuelve el cabello y se marcha, dejándome solo en la habitación; dejándome solo por unas horas que en mi opinión son una eternidad.

Siempre me quedo en la casa para limpiar o para hacer algunas pinturas. Aunque no puedo hacer nada bien si Sasori no está a mi lado, no tengo inspiración y me siento estúpido e inútil.

¿Nunca sintieron que no tenían ganas de nada? Ni de levantarse, ni de comer, ni de hablar por teléfono, ni de hacer cosas que les den placer. Además no creo que tenga ganas de hacer algo con esas estúpidas voces en mi cabeza, no es divertido escucharlas y fingir.

Sasori nunca me cree, no lo culpo, nadie le creería a una persona que dice escuchar voces por todos lados; le es bastante difícil a la humanidad creer en cosas consideradas descabelladas.

Cuando él llega por la tarde, tenemos una larga sesión de sexo, salimos de la cama solo para comer y para después seguir con el proceso.

Por las noches, llega el momento en el que siento que Sasori me habla o que me susurra, yo despierto solo para darme cuenta que mi mente escucha cosas, cosas que en realidad no existen, mi mente me ilusiona…Me traiciona sin piedad. Hay veces en que no duermo, porque no dejo de escucharlas. Esta vez es diferente, aquellas voces gritan y sollozan, como si las estuvieran matado; creo que las estoy desechando, pero cuando más pasa el tiempo se hacen crecidamente fuertes, hasta que no logro soportarlo y me cubro los oídos con la almohada, solo así bajan un poco el volumen. Pero, no logro dormir.

Agh, el jodido sol me molesta, me siento muy cansado, me arden los ojos y me duele la cabeza. De nuevo regresan esas ganas de no hacer nada, pero Sasori me obliga a levantarme e ir a desayunar. El al igual que yo, se coloca una ropa bastante simple y bajamos al comedor.

_Es un bonito día para morir._

Recorro una silla y me siento en ella junto a la mesa, mientras el empieza a preparar algo de comer.

Odio cuando solo observo, me gustaría ayudar, así que me levanto y le retiro el cuchillo, el jitomate y busco una tabla para empezar a cortarlo, el tan solo me sonríe y sigue con lo suyo. Vuelvo a la mesa y tomo asiento. El frio metal parte por la mitad la pequeña verdura, hago esto rápido y fuerte incluso, estuve a punto de cortarme. Lo admito, no sé controlar mis sentimientos, menos cuando me molesta algo.

-¿Ocurre algo?- escucho a Sasori preguntar, mas no le hago caso, puede que mi mente me esté jugando otra broma. Sigo con mi trabajo, pero una mano me detiene, subo la mirada y me encuentro con su rostro, parece molesto –Te pregunte si ocurre algo- mierda, no había alucinado.

-No- ¿Qué otra cosa quería que contestara? Acaso quería que le dijera _me estoy volviendo loco._

-No te creo.

-No me importa- como desearía no haber dicho eso. Me toma del brazo y logra levantarme, observa cuidadosamente todos mis gestos y por fin habla:

-¿Por qué no has dormido?

-Porque últimamente he estado caminado en círculos, esperando algo, pero no sé qué y ayer me di cuenta que lo único que pasa es la vida- menuda respuesta idiota.

_-Lo que sea, no importa._

Pero si importa, estoy perdiendo la cabeza y nadie me ayuda. Quiero que todo esto termine, me duele mucho, pero al parecer no te importa; no te importa lo que me pase. Esas voces no me dejan solo, me siguen a todas partes. No sé si yo me las invento o vienen de algún lugar.

Creo que tú eres el que me está volviendo loco; te ríes de mí, ¿es uno de tus juegos? Bien, entonces yo también jugare.

-Baja eso, Deidara- ¿Qué baje qué? Creí que te gustaba jugar.

-Seré breve: si dejas de hablar evitaras que te corte el cuello- vamos no me mires así, o, ¿Prefieres que te corte otra cosa?

_-Oh si, supongo que está bien._

Y ahora lees mi mente, que sigue ¿Me mataras? No, tú no podrás hacerme más daño si yo te mato primero. Trato de golpearlo en la cara pero esquiva mi ataque agachándose y dándome una patada en las piernas logrando que caiga al suelo. Se levanta y trata de ir a la entrada principal; no debo dejarlo salir. Me incorporo, recojo el cuchillo y corro para alcanzarlo, creo que lograra salir, pero la puerta aún está cerrada con llave. Detengo el paso y me empiezo a reír de su inútil esfuerzo por abrirla.

Da la vuelta y ahora me mira con ojos llenos de lágrimas, puedo ver como aprieta los puños. No será fácil matarlo; ha entrado en una etapa de supervivencia y eso es malo. Necesito pensar en algo, de no ser así yo seré el cuerpo que saquen de esta casa en una bolsa negra. Mi mano derecha juega con el cuchillo intentando provocarlo a venir, no lo consigo; no me sorprende él es una persona muy inteligente. Parece analizar todos mis movimientos. El mira algo que aparecer está a mi lado y, no deja de mirarlo. Mi curiosidad se vuelve tan grande que volteo un poco el rostro; escucho como Sasori se dirige a mí y, de un momento a otro estoy cayendo junto con él al duro suelo. Golpeo mi cabeza, pero no lo suficiente fuerte como para aturdirme. De inmediato recibo un golpe en la cara que, posiblemente hizo que mi nariz sangrara.

-¡Detén esta locura!- escucho que Sasori grita. Ahora está encima de mí, ¿Trata de que no me mueva?

Tomo el mango del cuchillo con fuerza y no dudo en clavarlo en su costado derecho, puedo escuchar como algunas costillas se rompen. La sangre empieza a fluir y veo como recorre todo mi brazo, parece una cascada. Cuando todo esto termine haré una pintura sobre lo que acabo de ver.

Sasori lleva sus manos a la herida y yo seguidamente lo arrojo a un lado. Creo que le duele, no deja de llorar y gritar que lo ayude. Me coloco encima de él y con una mano retiro el cuchillo; no renuncia a gritar, me volverá loco si no deja de hacerlo. Una de sus manos jala mi camisa y logra decir entre lágrimas:

-Por favor… Basta…- ya no puedo detenerme y se lo hago saber moviendo mi cabeza de un lado a otro –por… favor-

Logro sentir como sujeta con más fuerza la camisa. Me inclino, quedo frente a frente con él y lo único que puedo hacer es susurrarle:

-¿Por qué no imaginas que esto nunca ocurrió?

De nuevo tomo el cuchillo y esta vez, lo entierro justo donde habita su pequeño corazón. Lo hago una, dos, tres y después pierdo la cuenta. Me detengo cuando mis brazos ya no pueden más, tiro el cuchillo y trato de levantarme pero algo me detiene, noto que la mano de Sasori aun sostiene mi camisa, procedo a quitarla y solo la dejo caer.

-¿Qué debería hacer ahora- le pregunto a la nada, tal vez obtenga una respuesta de ella. No quiero quedarme aquí; no quiero quedarme con un cadáver, un piso lleno de sangre y trozos de carne. No estaría mal salir a caminar y perderme. Busco las llaves de la puerta y para mi suerte están en el comedor. Abro la puerta y por fin puedo respirar aire fresco. La calle esta desierta y el cielo esta nublado, puede ser que por la tarde llueva.

No sé cuánto he caminado, supongo que mucho, quizá nada. A lo lejos veo que un auto se dirige hacia mí, tiene luces rojas y azules… ¿Dónde he visto luces rojas y azules? Se detiene y hago lo mismo. Unos sujetos bajan del vehículo y me dicen que levante las manos, yo solo obedezco. No tardan en estar junto a mí, me ponen unas esposas. Me dicen algunas cosas en las cuales no puse atención y después solo me colocan en la parte trasera del automóvil. No puedo creer que salí de una mierda para meterme en otra.

* * *

><p>Ni siquiera recuerdo que fue lo que paso antes de estar aquí. Diré que fui feliz, por algún tiempo. La primera vez que me quede en este lugar llore mucho. No mentiré, me dolió bastante ser tan idiota; creí que, después de un tiempo, dejaría de doler o de importar. Y es ahora cuando me doy cuenta que hay cosas que no se superan, que aunque pasen meses o años, sigue doliendo.<p>

Después de pensar tanto llegue a la conclusión de que todo fue culpa de Sasori.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues aquí casual :) <strong>

**Gracias por leer la historia. Pronto tendré otra, esta vez sera algo diferente sera un SasuNaru o un NaruSasu, aun no tengo idea de quien sera el seme. Abra asesinatos y una historia muy romántica, un poco masoquista :)**

**Manden reviews (?) Me animan mucho, quiero saber si les ha gustado y que piensan de la nueva historia que pronto -bueno no- estará aquí en Fanfiction.**


End file.
